


Death, Romance, and Dejun

by Strawberi_beri



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chaptered, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Witches, dejun is just angsty, more of a minor element
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberi_beri/pseuds/Strawberi_beri
Summary: When Dejun moved from China to Korea, he thought he was leaving behind his family's past to start somewhere fresh. He enrolled in a new school and expected to have a normal college experience: late nights studying magic and stressing over finals. But then he just has to fall for Wong Kunhang, direct blood descendant to one of the most powerful covens in East Asia. To make matters worse, Kunhang dies.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Death, Romance, and Dejun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! Just a few words before you begin the story, mainly sorry about the lack of actual magic elements. All witchcrafft is more akin to modern day witchcraft except a few things which I took the liberty to exaggerate. Also Winwin doesn't make an appearance at all I don't hate him I swear the story just worked out that way.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the story!

Dejun stares down at Kunhang’s motionless body on the floor. The cream color of the tiles contrasts so much with the red and it’d be a really pretty sight if Dejun didn’t know that the red is Kunhang’s blood. He gently nudges the beautiful boy's side, ignoring the way Ten’s dramatic screaming fills the room. “I can’t believe he fucking died at my party,” Ten hisses as he smears more of the guy’s blood along the bathroom with his expensive boots. Dejun isn’t quite sure if Ten’s more upset that Kunhang’s dead, or that Kunhang had the audacity to die at his party. Knowing the older man, it’s probably a mix of both. 

A knock on the door startles the two and a deep, booming voice asks (it feels more like a command) if they can come in. Ten mouths ‘fuck’ the same time Dejun does. The duo’s eyes meet for a split second and Dejun knows what Ten’s thinking. 

“Can’t you just charm the door so it doesn’t open, or lock it normally,” Dejun whisper heatedly because he really doesn’t want to try and hide a body, one of his crush no less. 

Ten huffs as he shoves Kunhang away with his foot. The boy’s body slides ever so slightly and his head lolls to the side to show a large gash by his left temple, the hair there soaked. Hopefully it was a fast death. “You know that’s not how magic works. And Johnny would definitely just break down the door after that scream, now hurry up and,” Ten cuts himself off as the door handle starts jiggling. Ten tilts his head to the tub and Dejun groans. He hauls Kunhang’s body to the large tub, smearing more blood if that was even possible, and barely manages to get Kunhang’s gangly limbs to fit before he feels Ten push him in with said body. 

The curtains shut close and Dejun has to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie to keep a scream in. Not because he’s freaked out, he already threw up when he first saw Kunhang’s dead body, but because why does _he_ have to be the one cuddling a dead body? 

So, that’s how Dejun finds himself on a Friday night, hiding in a tub with a very dead (but still very handsome) Kunhang. But Dejun’s getting ahead of himself, you’re probably wondering how it all lead to this, right? Well, it all started when Dejun was born, but for brevity’s sake he'll start when he met a—very alive—Kunhang. 

It’s the first day of classes and Dejun is a gazillion different types of nervous because 1: he just moved to Seoul not too long ago, much to Kun’s dismay, in order to study at one of the few universities that has courses on ancient magic and magical practice; 2: Dejun has no idea where any of his classes are! He barely has time to eat the breakfast Ten has made, eggs and some sort of fruit bowl which is really sweet since he knows Ten hates fruit. A little too sweet, Dejun squints at the older man. 

“What! You’re a growing boy and Kun would come from China to kick my ass if he knew you’re missing all your essential vitamins or whatever,” Ten huffs without the younger having to ask. “Ok, you have my number, be nice, don’t start fights but if you do kick their ass. I’m not raising a pacifist,” Ten chuckles as he straightens the yellow hoodie Dejun’s sporting. It’s overly motherly for the other man but Dejun leans into it all the same, at least until he remembers that he’s a grown man and not a child anymore. 

He swats at the offending hand, pulling his matching yellow gloves tighter over his wrists. “Yes, mom.” Dejun barely manages to miss getting hit by a velvet bag, no doubt a hex bag, as he runs out the door. He does, however; hear Ten’s indignant shout of “You little shit!” just before the door shuts. 

Luckily, the apartment they live in is close to the university and Dejun only has to run five minutes to get to campus. Unfortunately, he still has to run to make it on time. Now, the real problem starts when he tries to find the building for his first class. Why does he even need a stupid math class when he’s majoring in Herbology and minoring in Magic history? Oh yeah, let him just use the Pythagorean theorem to find who gives a crap. 

“I don’t think that’s what the theorem is used for,” an amused voice comments right behind Dejun. When he recounts the story later, he leaves out the fact he might have screamed like a little baby. Turning, Dejun is about to give the stranger a piece of his mind but the words get stuck in his throat. 

The man in front of him has to be the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. His nape-length hair is tousled, giving a playful air about him, but his face and smile scream ‘prince’. Dejun tucks his arms across his torso as he tries not to feel conscious about his fashion choices. Where he’s drowning in an oversized hoodie and baggy pants, the stranger has fitted jeans and a dark plaid shirt that’s opened to reveal some sort of cartoon character. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you but you looked lost.” God, even the stranger’s laugh is beautiful. “I’m Kunhang, engineering major. And you?” 

Staring at the offered hand, Dejun loosely takes it in his gloved one, shaking once before quickly letting go. “I’m Dejun, herbology major. I just transferred here, so I am quite lost. Nice to meet you,” he grins hoping it’s a fraction as lovely as Kunhang’s own. 

Kunhang offers to walk Dejun to class because it’s near his own, and on the way Dejun listens as Kunhang prattles on about how great the University is and how all the witches that go there are really friendly. As it turns out, not everyone who goes is magically inclined; Kunhang being one of the few. The blonde also points out that they share a herbology class, which is odd since the taller is an engineering major. It’s no doubt just a fill-in class for him. 

Still, Kunhang’s presence is bright and sunny and it soothes Dejun’s first-day nerves. As the pass other buildings, Dejun finds it cute how Kunhang points out the engineering one along with the fine arts building. 

“So, what are you magically inclined to,” Kunhang asks which catches Dejun off guard, “I have older sisters and all of them know magic. Two of them are into healing and the youngest is really into fortune telling.” 

“Well, um,” Dejun blushes brightly under the attention. He turns his head and looks out toward the large field filled with fall-colored trees and meandering students. “I’m nothing special. I’m more into studying magic than doing my own...” he trails off hoping Kunhang doesn’t ask anything else. Thankfully, the taller man just nods thoughtfully and they continue their walk in silence. 

Once Dejun’s at his math class, Kunhang turns to him and flashes him another bright grin. It’s so infectious that Dejun finds himself smiling along. 

“I’ll see you later,” Kunhang questions with a tilt of his head making him resemble a puppy. A very cute puppy, Dejun might add. Although, all puppies are cute. 

“Of course!” 

The thing about Kunhang though, is that the boy is very popular. Of course he is, with looks and a friendly attitude to match it only made sense. When class ends, Dejun sees as crowd has already formed around the taller man and Dejun bites his lip. Their eyes, in a moment that Dejun thinks is fate, meet briefly and Kunhang throws him a smile before something catches the blonde’s attention. That’s how his fat, ugly crush on the engineering student starts. 

A few weeks into University life and Dejun has the hang of things. He doesn’t get lost and he’s only late half the time. He also made a new friend, Yangyang, who essentially stole Dejun away from Ten as they caught up after class when he heard him speaking Mandarin. As it turns out, Yangyang is also a new transfer student from Germany who came to Seoul to study magic. “Is it common to introduce what you’re majoring in,” Dejun had joked when he told Yangyang his own major. They became inseparable ever since despite the one-year-gap (and the youngers terrible bow cut). 

“Yangie, baby, good to see you,” Ten sings as Dejun walks through the apartment door. 

“What, no greeting for me?” 

Ten throws a pillow that Dejun’s much too tired to dodge. Yangyang just laughs and goes to the couch to sit by Ten and play with the cats. Sometimes, Dejun wonders if Yangyang really likes him or just likes the fact he doesn’t live in the dorms and has two cats. Technically, they’re Ten’s cats that Kun had helped buy. Wait, does that mean he’s like the step-uncle to the cats? 

“How’s your grad class, Ten-ge,” Dejun shouts from the kitchen as he gets juice for himself and a water for Yangyang. 

“Good, how are your classes going?” 

Shuffling through the warzone of stray cat toys, Dejun plops himself down next to Yangyang, tossing the bottled water on the orange-haired male’s lap. “More like how’s his crush going,” Yangyang giggles like the absolute traitor he is. Dejun loves Ten, he loves anything that makes his Kun-ge happy, but sometimes Ten is the over-bearing brother he’s never wanted. “You didn’t tell me you had a crush,” Ten shouts before his attention goes to Yangyang, “tell me about it.” 

“Oh, where to start-” 

“Yangyang,” Dejun hisses as he punches the younger’s arm, “don’t you dare!” 

The threat of violence does absolutely nothing to deter him. “Well, his name is Wong Kunhang. Tall, funny, kind of a weirdo honestly but he’s popular for whatever reason. Oh!” Yangyang slaps Dejun’s arm as he remembers something, “He doesn’t have any magical abilities! A shame, really, he could use them to get rid of his fear of frogs,” Yangyang finishes with a shake of his head. 

“Well I think he's charming,” Dejun shouts causing Yangyang to whip his head around and give him an unnaturally large smile. 

“That's because you’re a weirdo, too,” the youngest laughs before turning back to Ten. 

Dejun curls into a ball as he buries his face into his black gloves. The silk bunches up uncomfortably around his fingers as he takes a chance to peer at Ten’s face through the cracks. There’s an oddly dark expression on his usually relaxed face, one that reminds Dejun of the time he hexed an ex-boyfriend of his for ‘being a gigantic douche’ if he remembers correctly. Just as quick as it comes it passes though, and an easy smile slips back onto his face. 

“Wong Kunhang you say,” Ten says slowly as if to test out the name, “well, if it’s the Wongs I’m thinking about, they have a powerful coven back in China,” the elder finishes cheerily before he standing up abruptly. “Oh, it’s almost time for me and Kun’s nightly calls, you two behave.” And just like that, the Thai witch disappears into his room. Dejun tilts his head. 

“That’s weird, usually Ten-ge calls Kun-ge later.” 

Yangyang shrugs his shoulders as he picks up a meowling cat. “Maybe he just really misses your brother,” the younger suggests as he slips into Mandarin. It’s common for the two of them to talk in Mandarin when Ten’s not there, it reminds Dejun of home. Plus, his Korean isn’t the best and at most he can slowly muddle through long conversations. It’s gotten better since Ten took it upon himself to teach him, sans magic, something about how learning the hard way builds character. 

“Soooo, speaking of gross love.” 

Dejun shoves Yangyang off the couch. “Shut up, I don’t love Kunhang. Even if I did, he’s, like, super popular ya’ know. He even has his own fan club.” 

The younger snorts as this as he dusts himself off before jumping onto Dejun’s lap. The two wrestle for room briefly, laughing along the way, before Yangyang finally settles on placing his legs of Dejun’s skinnier ones, feet dangling off the arm rest. One of the cats, Leon, jumps onto Yangyang’s stomach and starts kneading. “I’ve heard of his fanclub, not impressed though.” Raising his arms above his head, the young witch stretches and yawns. “Now _Wong_ _Yukhei_ , that’s a fanclub if I ever saw one. I swear, every woman, even the older students, are in love with him.” 

Dejun raises a perfectly sculpted brow at this. “If I didn’t know better, you sound kind of gone for him too.” Maybe it’s the way Yangyang practically sighed at the end like a forlorn lover, or how his eyes got the slightest bit glossy at the mention of Wong Yukhei. Is that how he looks when he talks about Kunhang? God, he hopes not. 

“Oh shut up!” Yangyang blushes as he pinches Dejun’s arm. It’s not as potent considering he’s under like three layers of clothing but he winces anyway; mainly so the younger wouldn’t try again. “You’re worse when you talk about Kunhang.” 

Damn. 

“I do not talk about him,” Dejun shakes his head vehemently, kicking the toy mouses out from under his feet. 

It’s a pretty bad lie, Yangyang knows this and he cackles like the little devil he is. “ _Please_. Oh Yangyang, Kunhang is so handsome and kind. He helped me with maths today, he ruffled my hair. Did you see how good he looks today,” Yangyang prattles on in an unnaturally deep voice that Dejun can also assume is supposed to sound like him. 

Dejun shoves him off the couch again, and laughs, “So, you staying the night again?” 

Despite only have known Yangyang for a short period, Dejun has taken it upon himself to look after the younger. And Dejun wouldn’t say he hates Yangyang’s roommate per se, but from the stories Yangyang tells, Dejun isn’t particularly fond of the roommate. It’s one thing to game late at night, but locking your roommate out at night because sex, and then forgetting said roommate—yeah, no. 

“We wouldn’t mind, Ten-ge really loves you.” 

As if that was the only conformation Yangyang needs, the younger nods his head rapidly. Dejun laughs and he thinks that maybe he won’t hex Yangyang tonight for exposing him. 

Ten plans a small party a month and some odd days into the semester. When Dejun had first heard wind of this party, he had shaken his head and said he’s not attending. It was the start of a very long, passive-aggressive fight. Ten had taken to making him only cereal instead of a meal in the morning, and all the fruit were cut out into shapes of frowny-faces. Dejun had taken to coming home as late as he can, and if they happened to have company (which most of the time was Yangyang) they’d play nice. If you can consider throwing everything Ten asked him to hand over nice. 

So yeah, Dejun isn’t fond of ‘partying’ or really ‘letting loose’ or any social interactions besides the ones he’s become accustomed too. And he’s upset that Ten is still throwing it at their apartment even though he needs to still study and sleep there! 

“It won’t be a big party,” Ten had promised and Dejun doubts Ten would just throw a giant rager (for one their apartment is the most giant), but he also knows the party will be predominantly grad students the Thai witch knows and Dejun doesn’t trust those other strangers to not trash the apartment. 

Dejun sighs quietly and buries his head into his clothed arms. The last time the two quote-unquote ‘fought’ like this it lasted about a week. Ten didn’t like Dejun’s last boyfriend and in hindsight the older witch was right on his instincts; the guy was a total douche a month into the relationship, a real one-eighty-degree flip from when they first met. 

Dejun brings out his phone and frowns at the time. Maybe if he’s quiet, he can slip into the apartment without Ten noticing. He isn’t too fond of the idea of staying out late on a Monday night. 

A soft, jovial voice breaks his thoughts. “Dejun, funny running into you here.” 

Dejun smiles as Kunhang takes a seat across from him but it doesn’t quite reach his tired eyes. “I could say that same,” his eyes travel across the denim jacket that’s barely hiding a shirt that looks suspiciously a lot like pajamas, “I’ve been coming here for a while now and haven’t seen you yet.” 

Kunhang’s cheeks flush as his eyes dart down to the textbooks scattered across the table. He laughs, “Yeah, I usually study between classes and at the dorm. But the dorm is kinda scary without Xuxi there always talking,” Kunhang finishes as he slowly turns red. 

“Xuxi?” 

“Oh, Yukhei,” Kunhang clarifies, “it’s a nickname he prefers people use.” 

Dejun hums thoughtfully as he turns his gaze towards his books. Truthfully, he doesn’t really need to be studying about different herbs and ritual symbols right now, he’s doing good in all of his classes and there’s no test coming up that needs his immediate attention. Even if there was, he could just ask Yangyang to make him a charm to help retain what he’s learned. Slowly, he gathers the hefty books and starts stacking them on top of each other. 

“O-Oh, are you leaving already,” Kunhang sounds oddly...sad? No, that can’t be right, must be the lack of proper sleep finally getting to Dejun. 

“Yeah, it’s getting late, why?” 

There’s the tiniest frown on Kunhang’s lips but it gets quickly replaced by a thousand-watt smile. If Dejun knew the boy better he’d ask what’s on the latter’s mind, but since he doesn’t want to appear like a nosy, love-struck fool, he remains quiet. 

“We hardly get to talk anymore,” Kunhang whines softly. The blonde props an elbow on the table and rests his chin on it, leaning towards an increasingly flustered Dejun. 

Looking around the library, Dejun mentally thanks all the gods he knows that no one is around to pay attention to them. Unable to take any more of the Kunhang’s intense staring, Dejun grabs one of his books and uses it as a shield to cover his burning face. Stupid Kunhang and his pretty eyes. Dejun can practically hear Yangyang’s obnoxious voice in his head saying he has it bad. “We talked literally yesterday, Kunhang,” Dejun grouses as he finally calms down. Putting the book back on the table, he isn’t shocked to see the man still staring holes into him. It’s a very Kunhang habit to make uncomfortably long eye-contact. 

“Yeah, but that was just to say hi in the hallway,” the pout on Kunhang’s face deepens, “we don’t even sit together in class.” 

Dejun sighs slightly as his eyes roam around the large library. Okay, he kind of wishes someone else was here so he could pawn the blonde off. Sure, Dejun would like to talk to Kunhang more but he’s always surrounded by his fanclub and other close friends. A warm feeling invades Dejun’s stomach and burrows itself inside though at the thought of Kunhang missing their small talks. Eventually, the duo come to an agreement to meet up on Sunday to grab lunch. Dejun tries not to combust when Kunhang demands to see his phone and types his number into it. This moment is definitely diary worthy, that is, if Dejun owned a diary. Which he didn’t, of course—he owns a journal, like an adult. 

“Oh, your boyfriend wouldn’t mind, right?” 

Dejun cocks his head to the side. 

“Boyfriend?” _Boyfriend_? His thoughts echo back, head empty as all of his brain cells simultaneously shrug. 

Kunhang blinks slowly and frown as he says, “Yeah, slightly taller, orange hair, bowl cut?” His hand motions, measuring just a little bit above his chin, to show Dejun's boyfriend's height. 

There's an uncomfortably long pause as Dejun just stares. It feels like he's trying to solve the DaVinci code. But then it finally clicks: that atrocious orange hair. 

“Oh god, you mean Yangyang,” Dejun shouts which earns him a very chilling glare from the student working at the desk. Mouthing a ‘sorry’ he turns back to a very confused Kunhang. “Yangyang is my best-friend, I’d never think of dating him.” And it’s true, even if Dejun wasn’t emotionally invested in the man before him, he would still only see Yangyang as a best friend. Well, more of a very annoying—and only slightly endearing—pet. 

“Oh, good,” Kunhang mumbles but quickly shakes his head, cheeks heating up to a ruddy red, “I mean, that’s good that you made a good friend. I’m glad. So, um, I’ll see you around?” 

“Of course, Kunhang.” 

“Bruuhh, I can’t believe you have a date with _The_ Kunhang,” Yangyang shouts as the two patiently wait to cross the street. Well, Dejun waits patiently as Yangyang clings to his arm and swings it back and forth. “And you didn’t tell me sooner! I’m hurt, I’m your best friend!” 

“Can you please shut up before everyone hears you,” Dejun hisses, face a light pink as he shoves Yangyang across the street. It’s become something of a ritual that the two would always go to the local café across the University on Wednesdays. Not only do they have a really great macaroon cake, they also have cats wandering around. The last bit is more for Yangyang than it is for Dejun, but they’re both satisfied. 

A familiar face behind the counter lights up. “Ah, two of our best customers, the usual?” Nodding at the woman, the Yayang finds a cozy table near the corner of the café as Dejun pays. Thank god for Kun giving him an allowance still. 

Taking his plate of cake and the two drinks, Dejun barely manages to make his way to the table without bumping into someone. It’s oddly packed for it being one in the afternoon, usually the morning rush of university students died out around eleven. 

“Bingsu,” Yangyang exclaims as a fluffy, fat, white cat hops onto the table, “did you miss me. Oh, you’re looking as pretty as ever.” 

“You’re going to be a crazy cat lady just like Ten-ge,” Dejun jokes as a fond smile tugs at his lips, “here, I got you decaf white-choco frappe since god knows you don’t need the extra caffeine.” 

Greedily grabbing the cup, Yangyang gently spoons the whipped cream out with his straw. “Ah yes, the classic student diet; caffeine and sweets. If only my parents could see me now.” 

Dejun grimaces. “I’m sure Kun would be scolding me for such poor lunch choices. He’s worse than my mom sometimes, I swear.” 

At the mention of his older brother, Yangyang’s attention drops from the cat, well, only partially. The younger is still absentmindedly petting Bingsu as he asks, “Speaking of, are you and Ten-hyung still fighting? 

“I mean...no? I don’t know the party’s this Friday and I just don’t want to interact with anyone.” Dejun admits as he plucks at a loose string on his gloves. “I get that he just wants me to get out more and make friends, but all of his friends are old and I just,” he groans and bangs his head on the table, startling a few cats in the process. 

Yangyang pats his head, hand heavy and warm. 

“There, there, he’s just trying to help. You do kind of keep to yourself, maybe it would be good to get out of your shell?” 

“Easy for you to say,” Dejun bemoans, voice slightly muffled from the table, “this shell keeps me safe.” 

“Well, just think about it. Talk to Ten-ge,” Yangyang says as he switches to Mandarin, “I’m just tired of coming over and it being awkward.” 

Dejun lifts his face from the table just so the younger witch can see him roll his eyes. Before they part, Yangyang hands him a piece of paper with old characters scrawled on it. “A talisman, to help you get that extra courage.” 

Dejun promptly punches Yanyang on the arm before he envelops the boy in a tight hug. 

Ten’s in the process of making a potion when Dejun decides to apologize. It’s two days till the party and he’s tired of trying to tip-toe in and out of the apartment, and from the bags under Ten’s eyes the older man is exhausted too. 

“Hand me the dried mint and coriander,” Ten instructs, slim finger pointing to the pantry right behind Dejun. Handing them over, Dejun stands awkwardly off to the side as he watches the concoction mix in the copper pot. Seeing Ten make potions is always an interesting sight. Despite having a reservoir of power, the man hardly uses it for anything besides the stray potion here and there. 

“It’s a potion to promote fertility for a friend,” Ten explains without Dejun having to ask. The smell is fragrant and sweet with the slightest hint of spices. “I just need to let it simmer for a while.” Turning the fire down and covering it, Ten turns his sharp gaze onto Dejun. 

“Um, Ten-ge,” Dejun thumbs the paper Yangyang had given him a day prior in his pocket. He opens his mouth to say ‘I’m sorry’ but the voice that comes out isn’t his own. Eyes widening, he looks up at Ten to see an equally startled face. 

“No, don’t apologize Dejun. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn’t be forcing you to do something that you’re uncomfortable with. A home...” Ten trails off as his brows knit together, “A home is very important to a witch. I don’t want you feeling like you can’t come here. I can always move the party to someone else’s house, like Johnny or Taeyong’s.” Taking the words into consideration, Dejun stares at everything but Ten’s face. He stares at the herbs above the stove that are in the middle of drying, the counter littered with crystals and ingredients, and the kitchen island that has yesterday's leftover dinner. 

Dejun shakes his head, “You can hold it here Ten-ge, I don’t mind. I just don’t want anyone wrecking the place I guess. So as long as your friends are respectful-” 

“Ah, of course Dejun,” Ten shouts as he scoops the boy into a tight hug. “If anyone makes a mess, I’ll kill them.” 

And maybe it should concern Dejun about how easily the elder says those words, but he just laughs and lets Ten envelop him in a hug. When the two finish hugging, Dejun turns to the kitchen sink only to frown at one of the potted plants on the window sill. 

“Oh, your plant died, hyung.” 

Ten waves his hand as he clicks the burner off. “It’s always been finicky, responds to emotions too much. I guess the lack of harmony killed it.” 

Dejun frowns, “Still, it was really pretty.” If Ten notices Dejun fussing over the plant, he doesn't let it show as the older busies himself with his concoction. 

When Ten’s finally done bottling up the potion he goes to bug Dejun about dinner plans; he misses how the dead plant is no longer withered but blooming instead. 

“So, are you going to Ten-ge's party,” Yangyang asks as the two walk toward the magical practice building. 

Dejun adjusts his cream-colored jacket and sighs, “Ten-ge still wants me too, and I told him I’ll think about it. I really don’t want to stay out at the library again until the parties done, but I also don’t want to lock myself in my room like a sad hermit.” 

“Aww, don’t be so harsh, you’re at least a cute, sad hermit.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dejun playfully pushes the annoying boy. “Thanks, Yangyang. Really appreciate that.” Before the younger can respond, a familiar mop of blonde hair starts walking their way. 

“Oh, guess this is time for me to leave,” Yanyang teases before he starts waving his arms, “Hey Kunhang! If you’re mean to Dejun I’ll beat you up.” The threat is said with such a wide smile it reminds Dejun of a puppy trying to protect its owner. The two briefly bow before Yanyang takes his leave to his own class. 

“He seems nice,” Kunhang starts conversationally as the two begin to walk to their herbology class. Dejun tries really hard not to scoff. “Oh, I heard there’s going to be a party tonight by some number guy.” 

“Ten-hyung?” 

Dejun tries not to melt into Kunhang’s touch as the taller man wraps an arm around his shoulders and tucks him closer to avoid getting hit by a rushing student. ‘You’ve seen him do this with all of his friends’ Dejun’s brain supplies helpfully; it makes him sad. “Yeah, how do you know him,” Kunhang questions, briefly staring down at him. 

“Oh, well, I live with him! He’s taking care of me until my brother, Kun, can get a work visa to stay here with us.” 

“That’s really nice of him.” Letting Dejun’s shoulder go once the two are pass the giant bodies of other students, the smaller witch tries not to make a whining sound at the loss of contact. “I hear his parties are really good, especially when he first got here. Too bad he’s a grad student now.” 

“Yeah, it’s mostly grad students attending. So if you happen to be friends with one you can probably get in,” Dejun jokes. 

“Or,” Kunhang starts as he stops by the classroom door, “you can invite me. You are going, aren’t you?” 

“Oh, um, ah, parties aren’t really...my thing.” 

Kunhang smiles before saying, “Yeah, you don’t really look like the party type. I get really clumsy when I drink, or so I’ve been told. Still, if you change your mind, I wouldn’t mind keeping you company at the party.” 

“R-right, yeah, that would be nice,” Dejun barely manages to stutter out as he feels his face heat up ten degrees, which considering how it’s a little chilly out it doesn’t feel like the worst thing. As the two take their seats in class, Dejun shoots Yangyang a quick message that he might be part of the party after all. When he gets a reply five minutes later, it’s of a kissy emoji face followed by the question ‘did Kunhang ask you to go?’ and then five heart-eye emojis. Dejun sends back a middle-finger and turns off his phone. 

The night of the party rolls around, a little too fast in Dejun’s opinion. He had sent a text two hours ago to Kunhang saying if he still wanted to come he’ll be there, but almost an hour into the party he’s sad to see no familiar blonde hair and prince-charming face. 

“Hey, Dejun!” Ten interrupts his thoughts as he approaches from the living room where a drunken game of Twister is being held. So far some bunny-looking guy is kicking everyone’s ass. “Can you run to the convenience store and get me some juice? The big bottle, we need something to mix the vodka with. Because,” Ten clears his throat as he yells out the last part, “someone can’t handle straight alcohol!” A tall, lanky man that looks like he’s straight out of an anime blushes before hiding behind his large hands. 

“The convenience store? That’s like, three blocks away,” Dejun whines. Before he can say no, Ten shoves a sober Yangyang his direction. Sober, because they’re still not legally allowed to drink. “Here, take Yangyang baby with you and a few hexes. Here’s some money, love you guys,” the Thai witch finishes, making a heart with his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dejun grumbles as he drags Yangyang out the door. He's surprised that the place isn’t totally trashed, everyone’s been really good about keeping all the garbage into the large garbage cans set up. Now the choice of music, trap EDM, is absolutely terrible and way too loud. 

“Good thing they set up a spell to sound-proof the place,” Yangyang adds as the music loudly blares out before it grows quiet again as the door shuts. The trip to the convenience store isn’t all that exciting, Yangyang’s too busy playing something on his phone and Dejun is much to occupied thinking about why Kunhang hasn’t texted him back yet. 

“Maybe he fell in a well,” Yangyang jokes once the step inside the moderate sized store, to which Dejun just tilts his head in confusion. “Okay, well, we have to watch Lassie one of these days.” 

“’Lassie’? Is that a movie about a dog? Because if it is, I’m not watching it.” 

“Look, I’m sorry about picking ‘Marely and Me’ for movie night. I didn’t think you’d cry that much.” 

“The dog deserved better,” Dejun wails. 

If Ten happens to ask why they took longer getting the juice, it’s because the check-out line was long (which it also was) and not because Dejun cried in the middle of the store because of a fictional dog while Yangyang tried to make him laugh. They got a lot of weird stares as they left. When they return to the apartment roughly twenty-five minutes later, Dejun places the juice in the kitchen before a tall man calls out to him. 

“You’re Dejun, right? I’m Johnny, Ten’s friend. A boy came in looking for you so you know,” Johnny finishes with a blink that Dejun thinks was an attempt at a wink. Before he can ask any questions, Ten stumbles in, a little red in the face but otherwise looking much more sober than the rest. 

“Dejun! What took you so long? I didn’t know your crush was coming! I gave him a drink, but I haven’t seen him since.” 

“A drink? Which one?” 

Ten shrugs. “One of the alcohol ones. Don’t worry, it’s made so that it’s only strong to people who don’t have much magic.” 

“Oh god, Ten-ge,” Dejun shouts as he starts shouting in Mandarin, “Kunhang’s the same age I am! And he has no magic at all, remember! Jesus, he could be dying of kidney failure or something!” 

“Fuck, okay, let’s go try and find him. The place isn’t that big.” Going into the living room, Dejun’s heart leaps into his throat as he sees no sight of the tall blonde. He isn’t by the front-door, or in the hallway. It’s only when Ten opens one of the bathroom doors and screeches something loud in Thai that Dejun thinks he’s found him. Before he can properly get in though, Ten is yanking him through the door and slamming it shut. 

And well, you know the rest. 

He watches through the crack in the shower curtain as Ten opens the door for Johnny to come tumbling in. The winner from the twister game trails in right behind him, large, piercing eyes scanning over the giant mess. 

“You okay in here, man? Fuck, did someone spill wine in here.” 

Oh, thank god they both seem drunk enough to believe the blood is wine. Because as a very sober person, the blood looks and spreads nothing like wine. Ten chuckles easily as if a dead body isn’t in his tub. Dejun shifts slightly, frowning as the curtain hides Ten’s body but he can see the bunny sniffing the air. He prays to all the gods and maybe even a demon or two that the guy doesn’t smell the stench of death. He relaxes slightly as a wide, gummy smile finds it’s way onto his blushing face. 

“Ah, I can feel Jaehyun's magic. He's here finally. Let’s go Johnny,” the smaller witch urges, pulling on Johnny’s jacket. Johnny seems to look around for a moment before he shrugs and follows the man out in search of this Jaehyun guy. 

As the door shuts and Ten locks it, Dejun gingerly climbs out of the tub and plops himself onto a spot that doesn’t have blood smeared on it. 

Before he can say something Ten is shaking his head. “Dejun, you can’t.” 

“But what’s the harm! Kunhang’s too young to die, and, and I didn’t even get to confess,” Dejun whisper-shouts as he feels tears starting to form by the corner of his eyes, the reality of the situation finally setting in. If Dejun had known this was going to be how his Friday night ended, he definitely would have stayed out. “He’s so nice and kind and he doesn’t deserve this.” 

“You’ve only ever revived plants though,” Ten hisses, “this is different! This is a full grown man, and we don’t even know how long he’s been dead.” 

“As long as it hasn’t been past an hour! And I’m sure it hasn’t even been twenty minutes since he’s died,” Dejun argues. Ten just groans, smacks the back of his head against the wall and mutters something too low for Dejun to hear, but he waves his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. 

“God, Kun’s going to kill me for this,” Ten sighs out as Dejun takes off his gloves. He flexes his thin fingers and places both hands on Kunhang’s still form. He watches as the thick, black vines tattooed on his hands start to glow a soft purple. Dejun closes his eyes and pours his magic into healing Kunhang and restarting his heart, but just as quickly as he finds something tugging at his magic, his limbs grow heavy and his mind goes hazy. 

The last thing he hears is Ten shouting his name before his head lands on the cold, bloodied floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered work on here and I don't have a posting schedule orz  
> I'm still working on the other chapters but I hope this was okay for an intro. Comments/kudos are always appreciated.  
> Also unbeta'd sorry for any spelling errors or inconsistencies.


End file.
